Midsummer Night's dream
by Love-clear-as-day
Summary: bella been turned by laurent before she met the cullens   finally she meet the cullans jasper/bella


_**Midsummer Night's dream**_

_***Flashback***_

I Bella Swan had known the truth all along, Phil did not like me and I knew that was the only reason my mom was _sending_ me to Forks. But when I got on the airplane I noticed that I had to get off board at Seattle. I called my dad and he told me that he had to work late and take a cab home. I can tell that it's not going to even start good. I started to think about school and friends. Before I knew it I drifted to sleep. Hours later it was time for me to get off the plane. It had to be around 2:00 a.m. I walked off the plane and went outside. It was dark so I had an idea to walk to a restaurant to call a cab. I was walking until I noticed I was being followed so I made a cut thru an alley. The guy who was following me caught up at an inhuman rate. He grabbed me with so much force and I heard my wrist pop. It was so much pain I couldn't help but cry. I was wondering why nobody stop to notice that it was a girl getting held up by this guy in a dark alleyway. I didn't know what he was or what he wanted until he said one thing that told me what he was.

"I desire your blood", he said, his eyes were bloody red and he had long dreads but he was beautiful.

I screamed and started to fight and hit. He grabbed me tight and I could see his sharp teeth even in the dark. They were so white and bright. I could tell he was getting angry and before I knew it he bit my neck and ran. I started to feel all this pain and it was burning then it went black. I woke up and it felt like days I've been out. When I woke up can see everything clear and my hearing was amazing. I checked my phone and I've been sleep for 5 days.

_***Flashback ends***_

It was 20 years after I had been changed. I learned that I don't have to kill humans and that they don't bother me when there around. I go to highs school all over the world and in a couple days I be going to Forks where my dad use to live. He and my mom passed a couple of years ago. When I became a vampire I had 2 powers. One that I can control my thirst way better than any other vampire and I can make it sound like I have a heart and I can make my body feel human. I had already had talked to Caius and Aro and they had taught me more to what I didn't know I had already had this house in Forks that I had them build right in the woods. Money was easy for my kind to get so I already had a lot of money. First before I go to forks I had to print out a couple of my school work off the internet and I'll be on my way.

It was my first day in fork and registered for school and will be starting tomorrow but first I had to hunt. Right near my home I had smelled a herd of elk and drained them all then I just wondered the forest learning the place because I was full and that burn in my neck was just a simmer. When it started getting dark I took down a black bear and called it a day. It was bright in the morning and I was already ready since I had all night. When I got to school I didn't think I had to use my power so I didn't have to make myself human. A lot of people were saying hi to me and I simply just waved back. I had walked in and went to the front desk.

"Hello sweetie anything I can help you with", the lady at the front desk asked looking a little concerned.

"Well I'm Isabella Swan I'm new here."

"Oh I didn't know that was you here go your schedule," she gave me the schedule but I was sure I made no skin made contact.

When I got to my first class it was easy. I knew every answer to the question the teacher threw at me. When it was my next class I decided to skip and read some library books. I read a couple of books at vampire speed knowing no one would notice. After that it was lunch and I was about the first one there then it started to get full. I got a smell of vampires and immediately I put my power on but since they had already smelled me I put it down and when I put It down I had 5 pair of eyes watching my every mood. One guy had blonde hair that was curly and had newborn bite marks up his arms that I thought was totally sexy. The other one had bronze hair that looked messy but was perfect that it wasn't too messy. And the one of the boys was huge with 2 dimples and had black hair. One of the girls had blonde hair that made her look like one of the Barbie's and the other one had black hair and looked like a little pixie chick. They were so luck they had each other because I had nobody. I wasn't really paying attention to what they said because I really didn't care and it didn't matter. Next it was my worst subject, gym. I hated it because I had to use normal human speed and I had to act like I couldn't play. After school I went home and went to the woods just looking around just as yesterday. I noticed this huge house. It had huge glass windows that made the house look unique. It had to have about 12 rooms in the house. I was looking around it until I noticed the guy with blonde curly hair was staring at me out the window. I started running because I didn't want them to think I was a freak or anything. When I got to my house I noticed he was following me. So I ran faster. He crouched then jumped and tackled me.

"What are you doing? Get off of me!" I yelled but he didn't get off of me. So I made myself human to make him get off me. I started screaming like he was hurting me. After staring at me for a while he got off me.

"Oh gosh I thought you were something else," I got up then put my power off so he can see I'm a vampire.

"Why did you tackle me?" I asked but he just stood there looking at me like I was an alien, which I find funny because he is the same thing as me. I stood there for a minute then started to walk away at human speed. He grabbed my arm gently but in vampire speed.

"Why are you depressed", he asked sounding sad. What is he talking about I was only depressed when I saw his family and how the hell he know that.

"What?" He was making me sad by talking about it because I want a family so that I can have someone. Maybe I don't have a family because I'm too different, I hate myself. I didn't notice but I was in his arms ruining his shirt with never falling tears.

"Now you are feeling self-hatred." I looked at him for a while just looking.

"How do you know?" he looked like he was in pain for a second then answered.

"Hi my name is Jasper and I have empathy powers. What is your name?"

"My name is Bella." He looked around and I guess noticed how late it got.

"Well Bella I have to get home. Nice meeting you." I didn't want him to go so I grabbed his arm.

"Will I see you tomorrow," I asked hopefully.

"Of course you will darling," and with that he left leaving me in the dark forest. I sat on the log next to me and let my thoughts wonder. I guessed it wondered to long because I noticed the sun wasd rising and ran home to get ready.


End file.
